One method for printing images on a receiver member is referred to as electrophotography. In one example, an electrophotographic printing device may create multi-color toner images using a plurality of color imaging printing modules coupled within the printing device. The printing modules may be arranged in tandem such that the toner images are successively electrostatically transferred to the receiver member.
Known examples of printing devices may deposit toner at specific locations on the receiver member and/or on top of other previously deposited toner using the plurality of printing modules. Once the receiver member has received the appropriate toner images the final print image may be permanently fixed to the receiver member typically using heat, and/or pressure. Multiple layers or marking materials can be overlaid on one receiver, for example, layers of different color particles can be overlaid on one receiver member to form a multi-color print image on the receiver member after fixing.
In the event one of the printing modules experiences a failure, the performance of the printing device and/or the quality of the final printed image may be decreased. Generally, there are at least two types of printing module failures that may occur: (1) hard failures and (2) soft failures. During a hard failure, for example, at least one of the components of the printing module may become non-functional. As a result, during a hard failure, the affected printing module may be non-functional. In a soft failure, however, the failing printing module may still function albeit at a lower performance level or the printing module may print toner images that may contain artifacts therein.
Print providers have been looking for ways to reduce the downtime of a printing device that experiences failures.